This disclosure relates to interconnecting computer devices over wireless networks.
Computing devices can be connected over wireless networks, for example over WiFi. In order to connect, the devices need the network credentials, which often include the network name (SSID), password, network key, or any secret that authenticates a new network node. This interconnection process can be relatively complex, requiring user intervention. It can also involve a user opening multiple menus or applications on a device, which can be difficult and confusing.
As one non-limiting example, when a mobile computing device such as a smartphone or tablet is used to setup a wireless speaker package, a setup application for the wireless speaker package may be downloaded onto the device. Ultimately what is needed (or at least desirable in some circumstances) is for the device and the wireless speaker package to communicate over an available WiFi network. Some mobile computing devices, such as those running iOS®, do not allow an app to modify a WiFi setting in the device. In these cases, the user must enter the WiFi network credentials in the settings menu of the device, and then use the app to setup and connect the wireless speaker package. This process is cumbersome and can lead to difficulties in the wireless speaker package setup process.